Lettres au Père Noël
by donnaqueenly
Summary: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre. Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre. Cohécriture avec EliH.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Lettre au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir Drago Malefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ri au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc partis voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

Chapitre 1 : AlbusDumbledore

**Cher Père Noel,**

Je souhaiterai pour mes petits beaucoup de bonheur. Il faut qu'ils comprennent que c'est l'union qui fait la force, et que pour cette union marche dans la communauté sorcière, il faut commencer au sein de Poudlard. Il faut que toutes les maisons soient unies. Je parle en particulier des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et s'il faut être plus précis je citerais leurs « Princes » respectifs.

Je pense avoir tout dit… Ah oui, Je voudrais aussi des bonbons aux citrons. Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'en propose, on les refuse ? C'est pourtant les meilleurs ! Ah si tout le monde pouvait les aimer comme moi !

Autre chose, peut-on changer ma photo sur les chocogrenouilles ? Je trouve qu'elle ne me ressemble pas… J'ai vraiment l'air de vouloir être le plus … Grand ?

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

_Minerva, je sais que très peu de monde va écrire ces lettres. Alors dites aux élèves que quiconque écrira une lettre au Père Noël et l'aura mise dans la boite aux lettres située dans la Grande Salle, se verra recevoir 50 points pour sa maison._

_Quand à vous mes chers professeurs, je compte sur vous pour montrer l'exemple._

_Tendrement, Albus._

**OoooOoooO**

**Note des auteurs (2)**: Oui voilà, vous voyez le délire de deux auteures de HPDM totalement chevronnée (ironie s'il vous plait). Mais c'est pour Noël ! Il faut bien patienter non ? Et pis **Donnaqueenly** a accepté de se faire embarquer par mon idée (folle hein ?) et donc voilà, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure des fictions, mais c'est cool de partager ses écrits avec la population ;) et de passer un bon moment ensemble.

On se retrouve demain, avec pour indice: très terre à terre, qui ne croit qu'en ses capacités. Qui ça peut-être ?

EliH


	2. Hermione Granger

**Titre** : Lettre au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir Drago Malefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ri au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc partis voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Un grand Merci à toute ceux et celles qui nous ont mise en suivit, et à Minerve pour sa review. Je suis contente de te retrouver ici. Hé oui, tu a vus juste pour l'auteur de la lettre qui suit !**

Chapitre 2 : Hermione Granger

**Cher Père Noël,**

Bien que vous n'existiez pas, je me vois forcer de vous écrire cette lettre. Sachez que je ne me plierais pas au modèle de notre feu directeur, Dumbledore. C'est hors de question.

Sinon, comme je dois faire ma liste de cadeaux, je voudrais l'encyclopédie sur les sorciers d'Amazonie qui ne paraît pas avant l'été prochain.

Je voudrais aussi que mon petit-ami, Ron, arrête ses préjugés sur les Serpentards parce qu'ils sont comme vous et moi. Ou plutôt comme moi puisque vous n'existez pas: humain, avec des sentiments et un cerveau. Je parle surtout pour Blaise Zabini. Mais c'est un Détail.

Ensuite, je voudrais que la S.A.L.E ait du succès chez mes camarades et que ça prenne de l'ampleur.

Que tous les elfes de maison aient un cadeau pour Noël aussi.

Et je voudrais avoir mes ASPICS avec les meilleures notes.

Mais ça, je ne peux faire confiance qu'à mon travail régulier.

Et comme vous n'existez pas, ces vœux ne se réaliseront pas tout de suite.

Ça m'a au moins permis de faire une liste des choses à faire après Poudlard.

Dois-je signer ? C'est tellement ridicule.

En vous remerciant,

**H. Granger**

**OoooOoooO**

**Note des auteurs (2)**:

On se retrouve demain, avec pour indice: qui ne vit que pour les plantes. Qui ça peut-être ?

EliH


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Lettre au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèvesmême après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **:Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir Drago Malefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**:On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Un grand Merci à tous ceux et celles qui nous ont mise en suivi, ou qui ont laissés une review. La plupart d'entre vous on eut raison pour l'auteur de la lettre du jour !**

Chapitre 3 :

**Cher Père Noel,**

Oh là, là, en voilà une idée ! Comme si à mon âge on pouvait encore croire à ces histoires ! Bon c'est Albus… Mais entre nous, vous existez réellement ? Il faut dire que je ne connais pas les croyances moldus… Mais si eux croient en vous, c'est pour une bonne raison, non ?

Alors que demander ? Ah oui ! Je voudrais que le concours de _**Bota'sPhère**_ soit plus connu ! Ce concours est une vraie merveille ! On peut découvrir beaucoup de plantes qui peuvent servir dans des potions pour les Médicomages et les Aurors…

Il faut que nos petits sorciers sachent que derrière toutes les personnes qu'ils admirent se cache une ou un botaniste ! C'est important !

**Pomona Chourave**

**OoooOoooO**

**Note des auteurs (2)**: **Bonjour à tous ! Je remercie profondément tout le monde pour les reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette accueil et même s'il n'y a rien de Q (comme... dois-je expliquer ?), S (comme sadique), L (comme lemon), j'espère que vous passerez un peu de bon temps avec nos élèves préférés jusqu'à Noël =) Vous m'avez tellement motivée que j'ai écrit la partie de Snape (Rogue quoi), Harry (Donna voulait Draco et c'est tant mieux :p) et McGonagall.**

**J'étais fière de moi ! Et c'est grâce à vous. Merci encore !**

**Alors, on se retrouve demain, avec pour indice: Morts…**

**EliH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Lettre au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **:Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir DragoMalefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**:On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Rar :**

**Minerve :** Lettre des fantômes ? Tu n'es pas très loin…

**Cat240 :** Voldemort ?!(Tu nous a fais rire !) Je te rassure, ni moi ni EliH n'avons pensé à lui. Les fondateurs ? Mmh… Non plus ! Allez, on te laisse découvrir la suite, et on se revoit après ?

**Chapitre 4 : **

**Ô illustre Père Noël,**

J'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal que je pouvais écrire sans crainte d'être lue par une tierce personne alors:

Je veux les mêmes pouvoirs que mon ancêtre Cassandra ! Pourquoi est-ce que tous le monde ne me croit pas ? Je vois bien les regards hautains et moqueurs de mes collègues, suspicieux de certains élèves ! Pourtant, mes prédications étaient justes au sujet d'Harry Potter ! Il a bien souffert dans sa vie avant de mourir ! Il a bie….

…

**Cher Père Noël,**

J'ai parfaitement suivi l'annonce de McGonagall au sujet de la dernière volonté de Dumbledore au sujet de ses élèves et je voudrais y prendre part aussi.

Je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme. Même pas opaque comme Nick-quasi-sans-tête. On ne me voit pas, on ne m'entend pas, rien. Je suis assez triste de voir ma famille aussi effondrée. Surtout Feorge. Je voudrais, à travers Trelawney, leur laisser ce dernier message: "Vivez pour moi, et je pourrais partir en paix. Avancez, la vie mérite d'être vécu. Je vous aime."

**GredWeasley.**

…

**Cher Père Noël**,

C'est à mon tour. Je suis Lavande Brown. Sauvagement agressée par un loup-garou pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. J'ai vécu d'horribles souffrances et j'ai servi de dîner à un monstre ! Je veux que justice soit faite !

Et je veux aussi qu'on dise à mon Ron-Ron que je l'aime toujours autant et que malgré ma mort, qu'il pense à moi, dans un coin de son cœur.

Ah, et je voudrais aussi qu'il donne le nom d'une fleur à sa fille, s'il en a une un jour. Histoire que ma propre tradition vive à travers lui et sa descendance. S'il le fait, je pourrais enfin reposer en paix je pense.

Bien à vous,

**Lavande Brown.**

…

**Cher Père Noël,**

Comme tu le vois, je suis mort. Comme les deux autres avant moi. Et j'ai pris possession du corps de cette folle qui prédisait des monstruosités sur Harry Potter !

J'espère avoir été utile dans ma vie. Et j'espère aussi que Denis continuera à suivre mes pas. Mon petit frère est encore tellement jeune ! Mais motivé, j'en suis sûr. Alors je voudrais que tu lui offres un appareil photo super performant pour qu'il prenne des photos d'Harry Potter n'importe où, n'importe quand, et que ça lui fasse penser à moi ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire.

Ah si, je suis un vrai Gryffondor !

**Colin Crivey**

…

**Monsieur Noël,**

Vous me voyez dans l'obligation de vous écrire une lettre à travers mon ancienne… collègue. Je suis mort. Et mon souhait serait de retrouver Lily Evans. Loin de son mari. De préférence, je voudrais qu'il soit encore plus mort que mort. Ainsi, je pourrais enfin avoir la femme que j'aime.

Je n'ai pas souffert toutes ces années, supporter cet effronté d'Harry Potter, ignorer les moqueries, supporter la pression et les plans de Dumbledore, pour en arriver là ! Mordu par un vil serpent. Doux Merlin.

N'espérez pas échapper à mon vœu. J'ai des connaissances moldues, malgré moi, et je sais que vous faites des cadeaux aux enfants qui ont été sages. Balivernes ! Ces petites créatures bruyantes et sauvages n'ont de sage que le nom. Alors si vous faites des cadeaux à… _ça_. Alors vous pourrez exaucez mon rêve avec facilité.

**S. Snape, Maître des Potions regretté de Poudlard.**

_**Ps: ne répondez pas au vœu de Trelawney, cela ne vaut pas le coup et c'est ridicule.**_

…

**Ô Père de Noël,**

Je te réécris une lettre parce que la première a disparu. C'est très étrange. Je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai fais la veille. Aurai-je prédis quelque chose d'important ?

Donne moi le pouvoir de voir l'avenir ! Ainsi, on pourra me considérer comme une grand Prophétesse ! Sinon, je lirais ton propre avenir dans les feuilles de thé, et par Circé, que pourrait-il s'en dégager…

**Sybille Trelawney**

**OoooOoooO**

**Note des auteurs (2)**** :Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? ** **Merci de nous suivre et nous soutenir!** **on se retrouve demain, avec pour indice:Incompris de la vie! **

**EliH **


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Lettre au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **:Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir DragoMalefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Bon comme on l'a dit en PM à certaines, l'indice que nous vous avons donné était trop vaste. Du coup nous comprenons que c'était difficile de trouver l'auteur de la lettre du jour. **

**Chapitre 5 : **

**Cher Père Noël,**

Je sais que l'on ne se connait pas, mais je voudrais que la réputation de ma maison augmente. J'en ai marre que l'on soit pris pour les larbins de Poudlard! Comme si les lions et les serpents étaient meilleurs que nous ! De toute façon, ils ne pensent qu'à se battre entre eux !

Nous, les Poufsouffles, sommes toujours relégués aux derniers plans ! Notre seul moment de gloire ce fut avec la présence de Diggory lors de sa participation lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Il faut que tout cela change !

**Zacharias Smith**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte. Alors, on se retrouve demain, avec pour indice: Chat…**

**EliH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Lettre au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir DragoMalefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**La plus part d'entre vous ont trouvé l'auteur de la lettre du jour. Merci pour vos commentaires et vos mises en alerte. Je me répète peut être mais cela nous fait chaud au cœur. **

**Chapitre 6 : **

**Cher Père Noël,**

Albus m'a demandé de faire un effort et d'écrire cette lettre pour vous. Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? J'ai déjà tout. Un métier, un titre de héros de guerre, le respect. Je suis une animagus et j'ai eu Harry Potter en tant qu'élève.

Peut-être que mon seul souhait, pour le moment, est de voir ma carrière en tant que directrice de cette école, être un succès. Faire régner le respect et l'entente entre les maisons. C'est ce qu'aurait souhaité Albus.

**Minerva McGonagall.**

**Alors, on se retrouve demain, avec pour indice: S'est fait remarquer lors de son premier duel…**

**Mais on se demandait… ****Et vous, a quoi ressemblerait votre lettre au Père Noël?**

**EliH**


	7. Justin Finch-Fletcher

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée **: Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs:** EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé** : Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir DragoMalefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating** : K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

* * *

**Cher Père Noël,**

_Jouons le jeu, étant donné que vous n'existez pas. Ce n'est pas à moi que vous allez faire avaler ça ! Je suis un sang mêlé, je vous rappelle !_

_Mais bon comme cela va rapporter des points à ma maison, j'écris quand même cette Lettre._

_Ce serait bien si c'est à Poufsouffle qu'allait la coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année. Cela changera un peu. Et je voudrais que Ginny Weasley me regarde…._

_Oui, je sais, elle est avec Harry Potter et que devant lui je ne fais pas le poids, mais rien n'empêche d'espérer, non ?_

**Justin Finch-Fletchey.**

* * *

Eh oui, désolée mais c'est raté, on s'est peut-être un peu mal exprimer pour l'indice, mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues !

C'est EliH qui poste parce que Donnaqueenly peut pas haha

A demain avec pour indice… quoi donc… « **J'ai un chat et Granger en a bien bavé** »

**EliH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Lettre au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir DragoMalefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Certaine ont trouvé l'auteur de la lettre du jour. Bravo à eux ! Pour commenter la lettre d'hier, Oui Ginny et Harry sont ensemble. Nous sommes à la sortie de la Guerre et il semble que le couple perdure. Mais qu'en est-il réellement ?**

**Bref, je vous propose de les laisser de coté pour le moment et de découvrir la lettre du jour…**

* * *

**Bonjour monsieur,**

J'ai oublié votre nom et je n'ose pas le demander à un de mes camarades. C'est bien trop la honte.

Voilà, c'est la première fois que j'entendais parler de vous et d'après la lettre du Dumbledore, vous avez l'air d'être un sorcier très puissant ! Surtout si vous réalisez les rêves de vos lecteurs.

Alors voilà, je voudrais être plus féminine.

J'entends des choses derrière moi, vous savez… Armoire à glace, garde du corps, gorille.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est génétique ! Personne ne réalise comme ça peut faire mal de se sentir ainsi rejeter à cause de son physique ! C'est vrai que je suis grande, forte, mais…me comparer à Crabbe ou Goyle ?

Rendez-moi plus féminine s'il vous plait. Je ne veux plus être différente des autres. Je veux être acceptée par les autres.

**Millicent Bulstrode**

* * *

**Voilà l'indice de demain : Être libéré…**

**EliH**: **oui, ce n'est pas top comme lettre me direz-vous, mais j'ai opté pour une lettre qui montre vraiment les besoins de certains. Ce n'est pas méchant ce que j'ai tapé ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Lettre au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir DragoMalefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

* * *

**Monsieur Noël,**

Winky a écouté aux portes, Monsieur. (_hic_) Et même si elle doit se punir pour ça en se mettant les doigts dans le four (_hic_), Winky a un souhait à formuler, Monsieur.

Du plus profond de sa mémoire (_hic_) Winky n'a jamais entendu parler de vous Monsieur (_hic_). Mais c'est Maitre Dumbledore qui a dit que les habitants de Poudlard (_hic_) devaient vous écrire, pour vous demander des choses Monsieur. Et Winky sait que Maitre Dumbledore est un grand homme ( _hic_). Il n'a jamais menti à Winki, Monsieur. Alors Winky a prit un parchemin et une plume, Monsieur et vous écrit.

Winky sait qu'elle fait honte, Monsieur. Elle n'a plus de famille (_hic_) et les autre elfes ne s'approchent plus d'elle. Mais Monsieur, Winky est malheureuse (_hic_) Elle n'a pas bien servit son ancien maitre. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle à été libérer, Monsieur. (_hic_) Et Winky pleure tous les jours car si sa mère et sa grand-mère étaient encore en vie, elles pleureraient aussi.

Monsieur si c'est vrai que vous réalisez les souhaits (_hic_) ne laisser pas Winky comme ça. Donnez-lui une famille avec un bébé à s'occuper (_hic_) et Winky promet qu'elle l'élèvera bien, qu'elle fera honneur à sa nouvelle famille et qu'elle ne touchera plus une goutte de Bièraubeurre.

**Votre servante qui se prosterne à vos pieds, Winky.**

_(Winky se sert d'une plume à papotte qui retransmet ses émotion et vous l'aurez comprit, elle vient de prendre une ou deux verre de __Bièraubeurre)__  
_

* * *

**Voilà l'indice de demain : voit les Sombrals**

**Donnaqueenly a dû se plier sous mon gage et voilà le travail. Winky vous fait-elle penser à ça ?**

**Je dois taper Rusard, vous imaginer l'horreur ?**

**EliH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : Lettre au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir Drago Malefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Bravo aux personnes qui ont trouvé l'auteur d'aujourd'hui ! Je reconnais que l'indice pouvait correspondre à plusieurs personnes.**

* * *

**Cher Père Noël**

N'ayant pas d'autre modèle de lettre que celui de Dumbledore - souffrance terrible à son âme - je me vois obliger de l'imiter. Pour la mise en page tout du moins. Je ne sais pas tout à fait qui vous êtes mais d'après de jeunes élèves d'origine moldue, vous êtes un homme. Gros. Vieux. Portant un pyjama rouge. Ridicule selon moi. J'ai cru comprendre aussi que vous aimiez bien voler avec des… rennes ? Tirant votre… chariot ? Pourquoi pas des Sombrals pendant qu'on y est ?

Ces Moldus ont beaucoup d'imagination. À cause de vous, j'ai dû faire des recherches. Sur vous.

Donc d'après ce que j'ai appris, nous vous faisons une liste de cadeaux, et vous nous apportez ce qu'on a demandé. Je résume les grandes lignes. Vous avez l'air d'un bonhomme de neige humain rouge aux airs d'ivrogne parce qu'une entreprise moldue qui vend des boissons gazeuses l'a décidé.

Eh bien monsieur Noël, vous n'êtes pas gâté. Je vous plaindrais presque. Mais voilà, c'est à cause de vous que nous, les Serpentard, nous sommes à nouveau humiliez. Écrire une lettre à un Moldu ! J'espère vraiment que Dumbledore brûle en enfer.

Je ne veux pas avoir l'air ridicule si un de mes camarades de maison me surprend à écrire cette… lettre.

Car à cause de vous aussi, je suis obligé de vous écrire à partir des toilettes abandonnées du sixième étage, situées en face d'une tapisserie où on voit un imbécile en train d'apprendre à danser à des trolls(1). Je ne vous remercie pas: tous les Serpentards se cachent pour écrire cette chose. Pour remporter des points en plus pour la maison Serpentard. Histoire de gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et ainsi redorer le nom de notre dortoir.

Et comme je suis un Serpentard, je vais faire ce vœu: Serpentard doit gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons avant que je ne quitte Poudlard. Voilà. Ce n'est pas très difficile, si ?

Mais bon, faut-il déjà que vous existiez…

**Théodore Nott, qui ne vous salue pas.**

(1): _Vous l'aurez deviné, ou pas, Théo s'est caché dans la Salle sur Demande transformée sous la demande inconsciente de notre Serpentard en un lieu « désert », où aucun « Serpentard » ne penserait venir à part lui_.

* * *

**Voilà l'indice de demain : Caractère bien trempé… Oh fait, on attend toujours vos lettres au père Noël (Comme nos amis sorciers, imaginons que cette légende soit vrai… Que demanderiez vous ?)**

**Ps d'EliH**: J'ai lu vos reviews pour l'indice d'aujourd'hui et je dois vous avouer que ça m'a rendu un peu perplexe. Je n'avais pas pris en compte le fait que 80% des élèves de Poudlard pouvaient à présents voir des Sombrals. Pour moi, c'était surtout basé sur les livres, haha. Mais Merci quand même, ça me permettra de voir plus loin pour les prochains indices, et les rendre encore plus sadiques avec Donnaqueenly ! Vous ne saurez même pas quand Luna va apparaître, et toc !


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir Drago Malefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Bravo à toutes ! Vous avez trouvé l'auteur d'aujourd'hui ! Mais je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Vos lettres sont géniales !**

* * *

**Cher Père Noël,**

Alors, vous existez ou pas ? Si c'est non, comme le dit Hermione, pourquoi écrire ces lettres ?

De toute façon, je ne souhaite qu'une chose. Retrouver mon Harry.

Je m'explique. La guerre est finie et nous nous sommes remis ensemble. Mais il m'échappe. Je le sens distant et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'ennuie avec moi. Il passe son temps à se disputer avec Malfoy… Et cela me blesse. Je veux qu'il me regarde. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne m'a pas redit une seule fois qu'il m'aimait.

Je veux être la future Madame Potter.

**Ginny Weasley.**

* * *

**Alors, Minerve, tu es rassurée ? Harry et Ginny sont peut être ensemble, mais leur couple semble battre de l'aile…**

**L'indice de demain : Ils sont parmi nouuuus…**

**Ps d'EliH**: **Donna a été super gentille et vous a données Ginny comme vous le vouliez :p mais je serais moins clémente qu'elle ! Merci pour vos reviews trop cool de la mort qui tue!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : Lettre au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir Drago Malefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Je pense que certaines seront contentes. Depuis le temps que vous demandez sa lettre ! Au fait, Cat240, tu peux nous dire à qui tu pensais ? S'il te plait !(Les yeux du chat Potté) **

**Je vous laisse vous amusez !**

* * *

**Cher Père Noël,**

J'ai été une fille très gentille et très sage cette année. C'est ce qu'il faut dire, n'est-ce-pas?  
J'ai eu de bonnes notes et je n'ai pas dit de gros mots à mon entourage.  
Je continue?  
Hum... ce n'est pas très simple.  
Père Noël, permets que je t'écrive une lettre à ma façon.  
Mes seuls souhaits en ce moment, ça serait de voir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy arrêter de se taper dessus. Je vois parfaitement qu'ils se cherchent des excuses pour pouvoir se toucher. Pourrais-tu simplement leur ouvrir les yeux ?  
Ensuite, ça serait au sujet des nargoles. Es-tu au courant des effets néfastes qu'ils ont sur nos corps? Ils vivent dans le gui et mes camarades de classe aiment beaucoup s'embrasser sous le gui. J'ai bien essayé de les convaincre d'arrêter, ils ne m'écoutent pas. Sauf Harry et Ginny.

Mais je pense qu'Harry est surtout content de se trouver une excuse pour ne pas embrasser Ginny. Elle devrait se rendre compte qu'elle peut trouver l'amour ailleurs. Je dis ça, mais ça serait à Cupidon de faire le travail...

Ensuite, les Ronflak Cornus. Pourrais-tu m'en apporter un ? Ou même deux. Un mâle et une femelle. Comme ça, ils pourront avoir des petits enfants Ronflak Cornus.  
Je sais que c'est une espèce très rare. Tellement qu'on pense que c'est un mythe, mais ils existent ! J'en suis sûre !  
Sinon, si c'est trop lourd à amener, donne-moi les moyens d'y parvenir. Je vais devenir une naturaliste comme ça.  
NaturaLISte hein, mais natuRISte. Ne confondons pas ces deux mots. J'aime la nature mais être en communion à ce point avec elle, non merci.  
Ensuite, je voudrais que tu me donnes la force de rester toujours sur mes positions. C'est normal de demander ça. Après tout, j'ai repéré une nouvelle espèce de créature magique qui semble laver le cerveau des personnes qu'ils touchent. Les symptômes sont un mal de crâne épouvantable, des envies de vomir, rester au lit, une très mauvaise humeur. Ça arrive surtout après des fêtes ou des soirées... pendant ces moments - là, on m'écoute, on me croit ! Mais le lendemain, on m'évite. Ou on recommence à me prendre pour une folle. Loufoca Lovegood. J'aime bien ce nom. Je pourrais l'utiliser pour nommer cette nouvelle espèce de créature magique qui ravage mes camarades ? Le Loufoca Lovegood... qu'en penses-tu Père Noël?

J'espère que les Sombrals t'aideront pendant le réveillon de Noël.  
Amicalement,

**Luna Lovegood**

* * *

**Ah là là, cette Luna, elle ne changera jamais !**

**On a décidé de corser les indices… Ben quoi, vous avez tout bon deux jours de suite ! ça ne va pas ça… bon alors celle de demain c'est : « Oh, non j'ai tué Harry Potter ! »**

**Un conseil ? A vos livres !**

**Ps d'EliH: Alors? C'est quoi la nouvelle découverte par Luna?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : Lettre au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir Drago Malefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Bravo, la plupart d'entre vous ont trouvé l'auteur de la lettre du jour. Et je suis désolée pour mettre trompée dans le dernier conseil, mais comme l'a corrigé Minerve la phrase de l'indice n'a pas été dite dans un des livres mais dans un des films.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews. **

**Cher Père Noël,**

Hermione et Seammus disent que vous n'existez pas. Alors pourquoi vous écrire ? Je sais que c'est une des dernières volontés de Dumbledore, Paix à son âme, mais je ne comprends pas.

Mais comme mes amis ont quand même fait leur lettre, je vais faire la mienne. Il me suffit de vous dire ce que je veux, n'est ce pas ?

Moi c'est simple, je veux ouvrir une boutique botaniste. Je veux posséder toute la flore que cette planète puisse porter.

Je souhaiterai être aussi populaire dans mon domaine pour mes compétences comme le fut le professeur Rogue avec ses potions.

Ah… Heu… j'aimerai bien que Hannah puisse me regarder…

**Neville Londubat**

**Bon alors l'indice de demain c'est : Torture physique…**

**EliH: Je voulais faire un indice encore plus tordu où vous auriez dû éplucher la mythologie mais Donna a jugé ça trop**


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèvesmême après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **:Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'AlbusDumbledorecaché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir DragoMalefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

**Père Noël !**

Vous êtes celui que j attendais ! Le Messie !

Vous réalisez les rêves de quiconque vous envoient une lettre, celui qui comble de cadeaux les individus qui ont été sages !

J'ai été sage ! Je l'affirme ! J'ai nettoyé tous les dégâts causés par les Mangemorts avant les vacances d'été, j'ai supporté ces ignobles microbes pleurnichards qui avaient perdus des proches à la rentrée, ma Miss Teigne a perdu des poils à cause de toute la pression qu'occasionne notre travail !

Je mérite une récompense !

Et celle que je veux surtout, c'est réintégrer la torture physique.

L'ancien directeur l'a supprimée quand il a pris le poste ! Cela fait des décennies que cela dure ! Ces petits insectes n'ont plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés ! Je prends l'exemple de deux Gryffondor de septième année qui passent leur temps à se montrer en spectacle dans les couloirs ! C'est une atteinte à la pudeur ! Ils devraient être enchaînés tout un week-end dans les cachots... séparés...

Père Noël, vous savez, pendant une période, Poudlard a failli remonter la pente. Grâce a une merveilleuse femme: Dolores Ombrage. Mais ces sauvages de Gryffondor ont fait quelque chose, et le droit à la torture n'a pas abouti...

Père Noël, vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Aidez moi !

**Argus Rusard**

* * *

**L'indice de demain est : « Je suis blond ! Mais dans les film je suis un mélange de châtain brun, on m'explique ? »**

**EliH: Haha, vous aimez Rusard hein ? Ne mentez pas ! ****I can see in your eyesssss**

**ps à Aurysadik: raté pour les deux, désolée ^^ Voldemort n'est plus à Poudlard et encore moins les parents de Neville... En tout cas, merci de nous suivre !**

**à AyameShiroi: Pourquoi tu as deviné ! Bouh ! L'avis de son copain, c'est quoi ? :p que je rigole * a des tendances sadiques ***


	15. Seamus Finnegan

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses elèvesmême après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendue et beaucoup d'autre.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir Drago Malefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plupart nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposés d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

**Donna est pas là et c'est moi qui ai posté le chapitre (Oui sérieux, c'est EliH) Vous êtes pas mal à avoir deviné l'indice et je suis déçue. Si si. Alors vous allez voir l'indice de demain en fin de lettre u.u**

* * *

_**Salut Père Noël !**_

_Bon, je sais que vous n'existez pas. Et je sais que Dumbledore le sait également. Alors à quoi joue t-il ? Non mais, même après sa mort, il est toujours aussi citronné celui là !_

_Eh ben, puisqu'il faut vous écrire, alors voilà (C'est stupide, j'ai l'impression de redevenir un gosse de 3ans !)_

_Alors je voudrais… Rien._

_Non mais c'est vrai, vous n'existez pas ! Alors pourquoi je m'acharnerai à vous lister des choses que je veux ?_

_Et je n'ai sincèrement besoin de rien. Je file le parfait amour avec Dean, et la Guerre est finie. Que demander de plus ?_

_Bon, puisque j'ai quand même fait ma lettre, j'ai mes 50 points ?_

_**Seamus Finnigan.**_

* * *

**Oui Seamus est comme ça...**

**L'indice du jour ? J'ai pas demandé à Donna. **

**Sa plus grande peur: une main coupée qui marche toute seule**

**Oui, j'aurais pu faire plus peur que ça :p**

**A Demain !**

**EliH et donnaqueenly (même si elle est pas là, elle pense à vous :p)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèvesmême après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **:Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'AlbusDumbledorecaché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir DragoMalefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldus, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Bonjour ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… Non, ce n'est pas vrai (Il faut que j'arrête de regarder Pokémon avec mon fils, je risque de vous faire fuir !)**

**Bon alors, je constate que vous avez tous trouvé l'auteur de la lettre du jour ! C'est trop facile ! Bon EliH, on va faire plus dure pour demain ?**

**Merci pour vos reviews. **

**Cher Père Noël,**

Quand McGonagall a annoncé que l'ancien directeur voulait qu'on écrive des lettres au Père Noël, j'ai failli recracher mon jus de citrouille par le nez.

C'est vrai quoi, t'écrire une lettre ? Alors qu'on a tous dépassé l'âge de croire en toi ? Il est vraiment fou… et comme le dirait Seamus, il est totalement citronné ! Pourtant, pour avoir ces points en plus pour Gryffondor, je vais écrire cette lettre, et te demander quelques petites choses.

Déjà, que Seamus arrête de ronfler après avoir fait l'amour. C'est vraiment bizarre, mais après l'acte, il s'endort contre moi, et se met à ronfler très, très bruyamment, résultat, je ne dors pas bien et je suis en colère. Et le plus drôle ? C'est que quand on ne le fait pas et qu'on dort tout simplement, il ne fait aucun bruit ! À croire qu'on me punit !

Ensuite, je voudrais que les gars apprennent à jouer au football. Le Quidditch, c'est cool, mais le football, c'est mieux !

Ron ne comprend pas l'utilité de courir après un ballon. Je pourrais lui dire que je ne comprends pas l'utilité de lancer des Cognards. Mais c'est Ron. Allez Père Noël, je pense que tout le monde a besoin de se défouler et c'est pas sur un balai que ça va marcher. (Je ne précise pas quel genre de balai, tu n'es pas un pervers, n'est-ce pas, Père Noël ? )

Ensuite, un vœu qui me concerne plus: je veux un bon boulot pour plus tard. J'aime beaucoup dessiner, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à percer. Alors bonne moi un bon boulot !

Et enfin, que je reste avec Seamus le plus longtemps possible.

Même s'il ronfle, je l'aime. Et il est super bon au lit.

Wow, ça me fait trop bizarre de te réécrire une lettre après toutes ces années ! Si je retrouvais celles que je t'avais envoyées quand j'étais gamin, je serais sûrement ridicule !

**Dean Thomas**

**L'indice de demain est : « Au dessus de tout»**

**Et oui, on corse les choses, obliger avec des lectrices comme vous :p**

**Là, je suis sûre que vous n'allez JAMAIS trouver !**

**ps: de qui voudriez-vous une lettre ? Je suis à cours l'inspiration...**

**EliH**


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **:Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir Drago Malefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldues, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposés d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes tous formidable ! Vos reviews nous ont fait rire et cela nous a permis de faire de nouvelles lettres. Mais comme il ne reste que 8 jours on ne pense pas que nous pourrons toutes les faire, surtout que nous avons encore une petite réserve… Mais je pense que quelques surprises sont au programme.**

**Allez, je sais que vous ne l'attendiez pas du tout, alors, je vous laisse en profitez !**

* * *

**Cher Père Noël,**

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous êtes qui d'abord ? Comment un Moldu comme vous peut exaucer nos souhaits les plus intimes, à nous les sorciers ? Quand je disais que ce directeur était fou !

Bon, puisqu'il faut écrire… Alors écrivons ! Après tout, rien n'est au-dessus d'un Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils veulent que je m'entende avec le Balafré ?! Non mais ils sont fous ! Comment osent-ils s'imaginer ça ? Qu'ils se le mettent une fois pour toute : Potter est mon ennemi ! Je sais tout de lui. Je sais comment le faire enrager ! Je suis le seul à le faire réagir au quart de tour ! Et ils veulent quoi ? Nous empêcher de nous battre ? Nous empêcher de nous toucher ? Comment voulez vous que j'accède à ce torse muscl… à ce torse pour le frapper ? Ils veulent M'empêcher de voir ce regard émeraude qui me fasc… Qui me révulse ! Franchement, quelle idée d'avoir un regard si envou… Vert ! Les yeux de Potty sont tellement banals !

Bref, vous l'avez compris. Je ne pourrais jamais m'entendre avec celui qu'ils appellent l'Elu. Voyez avec qui il sort ! Il n'a même pas de goût !

A part ça, c'est quoi le but de cette lettre ? Rapporter 50 points à ma maison ? Et en faisant quoi ? Écrire nos souhaits… Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur la façon dont est gérée cette école. Nous obliger de se confier à vous, un simple Moldu…

Bon voilà ma liste :

-Avoir une réserve de chocolat de Michel Cluizel. Oui, c'est moldue, mais c'est bon !

-Qu'on arrête de vouloir me voir marier à Pansy ! Par tous les mages, ce n'est qu'une bonne amie !

-L'Uno. Le meilleur balai qu'on n'ait jamais inventé !

-Harry Potter, plaqué sur un mur. C'est pour jouer aux fléchettes, cela va de soit.

-Le respect de ma famille dans le monde sorcier. Après tout, j'étais dans le bon camp !

Je pense que cette liste est assez complète.

Et si avec ce que je fais, Serpentard ne gagne pas la coupe cette année…

**DracoMalfoy.**

* * *

**L'indice de demain est : « Wingardium Leviosa »**

**Il ne reste que 8 jours avant Noël ?! O_O Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte...**

**EliH**

**ps: elle est cool la lettre de Draco, hein ? Je ne me lasse pas de la relire x)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir Drago Malefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldues, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposés d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je sui très contente que la lettre de Draco vous plaise. Et oui vous avez devinez, notre blond a … un faible pour le Golden Boy le plus célèbre de la planète. Mais avec sa mauvaise foie, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ! Il faut maintenant aller voir ce que souhaite le brun…**

**Bon en attendant que nous trouvons sa lettre, bravos à ceux et celles qui ont trouvé l'auteur du jour ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Douuuuuceuh nuiiiiiit, saiiiiinteuh nuiiiiiiit.

Daaaaaans leeees ciiieeeuuux, l'aaasssssstreuh luiiiiit…

Pardon pardon, j'essaye de me mettre dans l'ambiance, car voyez-vous, je ne peux décemment pas écrire une lettre à un individu qui relève du mythe !

Montrez-moi votre magie, et je vous croirais peut-être !

Mais d'après Pomona - puisque vous êtes Père Noël, vous devriez savoir qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ? - tant que le 25 décembre n'est pas arrivé, vous n'apparaissez pas.

Enfin, vous relevez du mythe.

Et j'aime les mythes ! Autant que mon travail !

Alors…

Cher Père Noël,

Vous offrez des cadeaux aux enfants du monde entier pendant une seule nuit ! Mais offrez-vous des cadeaux aux adultes qui ont un esprit d'enfant ? Car voyez-vous, je suis un enfant dans l'âme ! Si si.

J'aime les souris glacées et les plumes en sucre. C'est un tel délice !

Et j'en voudrais bien quelques caisses pour Noël. Parce que, vous savez, mon métier, je l'aime ! Mais il est aussi très épuisant ! J'ai besoin de réconfort. Surtout après les cours avec les première année. Et les septième année.

Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous ?

Cela restera entre nous: les première année sont adorables. Mais un certain nombre sont d'origine moldu. Et vous savez ce qu'ils disent derrière mon dos ? Que je suis un nain ! Moi ! Un nain !

Ces… ces individus qui sont armés jusqu'aux dents ! Des sauvages avec des poils partout ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on m'ait traité de cette façon !

J'ai même entendu des noms étranges, comme… Balin(1) ! Je ressemble à un Balin ! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Mais ces jeunes nés-moldus m'ont appelé de la sorte !

Oh, et les septième année !

Petit prof. Ils m'appellent comme ça ! Petit prof ! PETIT !

Je ne suis pas petit ! Pour mon espèce, je suis très au dessus de la moyenne ! Comment osent-ils ! Mais je les laisse parler. Je suis magnanime. Ils ont combattu pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Ils ont bien le droit de se détendre.

Un peu.

Père Noël, tu vois donc mes petits soucis quotidien, alors quelques caisses de souris glacées et des plumes en sucre, c'est bien comme cadeau.

À condition que tu existes.

**Julius Flitwick**

* * *

_(1): oui, je suis une fan inconsidérée du Hobbit, et aussi du Seigneur des Anneaux, mais vous n'y pourrez rien. Balin, c'est le nain à la barbe blanche trop de la balle qui me fait trop rire ! (enfin, ils sont tous drôles)_

**L'indice de demain est : « Roi des Gryffondor »**

**Bon, vous avez gagné pour Petit prof, mais ce n'est que partie remise !**

**Vraiment merci pour vos reviews, on ne le dit jamais assez...**

**EliH**


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir Drago Malefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldues, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposés d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Déjà, excusez-moi de poster si tard car à cette heure-ci, EliH ne peut plus laisser de commentaire. (Je vais me faire gronder demain…) elle me dit de vous remercier pour vos reviews et c'est elle qui a choisi l'indice de demain.**

**Bravos à ceux et celles qui ont trouvé l'auteur du jour ! Nous avons mis « ****Roi des Gryffondor » comme indice en honneur de la chanson « Weasley est notre Roi » Inventée par les Serpentard !**

**Et puis,celles qui me connaissent, savent que j'aime ce personnage.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cher Père Noël,**

Je n'ai pas compris votre histoire… Vous ramenez des cadeaux aux enfants du monde entier une fois par an sans que personne ne vous vois ? Et pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien reçu de votre part ?... Heu, Hermione me dit que vous n'existez pas… Alors quel est le principe de cette lettre ?

Bon, il faut que je vous dise ce que je veux, hein ? Je peux tout demander ? Réellement tout ? Ouhaw… Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes moldus, vous ? C'est vrai quoi, vous avez de la magie en vous puisque arrivez à satisfaire le monde entier en une nuit !

Alors que vais-je vous demander ?

Peut-être que Zabi… Zambini… Bref, le noir qui est toujours avec Malfoy, arrête de me fixer. Franchement, on dirait qu'il prévoit un mauvais coup que seul les Serpentards ont le secret, et j'en ai marre de rester sur mes gardes !

Que vous demander de plus ?

A vrai dire j'ai tout. Une petite amie belle et intelligente, un meilleur ami que je considère comme un frère, une famille formidable… Il me manque plus que les Aspics ! Alors s'il vous plait, donnez-moi mes Aspics !

Et si vous me donnez tout ça, je vous jure que je croirais en vous même si Mione dis le contraire !

**Ronald BiliusWeasley**

* * *

**L'indice de demain est : «Ne devrait pas parler »**

**A demain!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **: Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir Drago Malefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldues, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposés d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Beaucoup ont imaginé la raison de regard insistant de Blaise sur notre rouquin… Il faudrait que l'on trouve sa lettre pour avoir sa réponse… A moins que ce soit Hermione qu'il fixe ?**

**Bref, nous sommes déjà le 20 et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore beaucoup de lettres que l'on a pas publier ! (Le temps passe trop vite !) Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la lettre du jour.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Bonjour Père Noël,**

Le bruit court que nous devons écrire une lettre. Pour toi. Je suis allée voir Madame la directrice et m'a annoncé que la consigne étant vaste, les habitants de Poudlard peuvent s'étendre aux tableaux du château. Un gentil élève de Gryffondor a accepté de retranscrire mes paroles alors je te fais part de mes vœux.

Étant un simple tableau du château, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te demander. Mais étant la gardienne de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, j'estime avoir le droit de réclamer un minimum.

En effet, des élèves sortent après le couvre-feu et ne rentrent que bien tard, ou très tôt le matin. Je ne dis rien, sinon, la confiance disparaîtrait entre les héritiers de Gryffondor et moi ! Mais j'ai besoin d'un certain nombre de sommeil ! Alors, Père Noël, accepterais-tu d'empêcher ces enfants de sortir après le couvre-feu ?

Ensuite, j'aimerais avoir une double protection. Autant magique que physique. Cela fait plusieurs années que je me suis fait agresser par le dangereux criminel Sirius Black et le traumatisme est encore présent. J'ai failli disparaître !

Et puis la guerre… Oh, la guerre ! Nombre de mes amis ont disparu dans des explosions, dans les flammes ! J'ai eu la chance de me trouver dans un coin du château non touché. Mais les autres ! Ceux qui étaient à l'entrée, devant la Grande Salle ! Je les pleure encore…

Sinon, comme dernier vœu, je voudrais avoir tous les détails croustillants du château. Et surtout au sujet d'Harry Potter et du jeune Draco Malfoy. J'ai cru comprendre que leurs disputes devenaient de plus en plus violente et qu'hier encore, on les a retrouvés à moitié nus dans un couloir, le nez en sang et des côtes cassés. Une telle vitalité devrait être utilisée pour rendre notre beau château opérationnel ! Mais au lieu de cela, ils se font des mamours… (_Père Noël, la Grosse Dame raconte n'importe quoi, Harry Potter et Malfoy sont ennemis. ENNEMIS. Il n'y a pas de mamours ou quoique ce soit, c'est un tableau, elle divague totalement.)_

J'espère que tu liras ma lettre et exécuteras mes demandes.

Amicalement,

**La Grosse Dame**

_Ps: Tu sais, Père Noël, c'est qu'un tableau. Qui prend un peu la poussière. Alors que tu répondes ou non à ses vœux, ce n'est pas trop grave._

* * *

**Nous tenons à précisé que les phrase en italique ont été écrite par l'élève de Gryffondor qui a bien voulut « prêter sa plume » à la Grosse Dame.**

**Pour demain, aucun indice. Ce sera une surprise !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèvesmême après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **:Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'AlbusDumbledorecaché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir DragoMalefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldues, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposés d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Pardon d'avoir tardé à poster mais j'ai passé la journée à faire les derniers achats de noël et j'ai fait un diner en famille… Bref tout ça pour vous dire que je n'avais pas du temps pour moi !**

**Pour nous faire pardonner nous vous proposons de découvrir trois lettres aujourd'hui…**

**Bonne lecture ! (C'est la faute de Donna :p)**

* * *

**Cher Père Noël, **

Ils nous prennent réellement pour des Poufsouffles ! A se demander si ce n'est pas une conspiration…Puisqu'il faut vous écrire nos souhaits, alors allons-y.

Mon souhait est simple. Je voudrais que pour une fois Serpentard gagne contre Gryffondor au Quidditch cette année.

Je reconnais que Potter est un très bon attrapeur, mais Serpentard n'a pas à rougir non plus : Malfoy se débrouille pas mal. On gagne bien contre les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ! Mais il faut avouer que lorsque Potter est devant lui, Malfoy déraille complètement… S'il pouvait se concentrer un peu, je suis sûr que ma maison sera sacrée champion.

Oh oui, il faut qu'on ait la coupe cette année !

**Adrian Pucey**

...

**Cher Père Noel,**

Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Je ne crois pas en vous. Si vous existez vraiment, vous ne seriez pas Moldu. Non, vous avez de trop grands pouvoirs. Et puis vous me paraissez louche. Sérieusement, depuis quand une personne donne des cadeaux sans rien obtenir en échange ? Vous devez avoir un sombre secret que vous voulez cacher. De toute façon, je peux écrire cette lettre sans crainte, n'est ce pas ? Etant donné que vous êtes Moldu et moi sorcier…

En plus c'est obligatoire… Par Merlin, qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma maison ? Avec ça, si on ne gagne pas la coupe cette année…

Alors qu'est ce que je veux ? Pour moi c'est simple : La Belette.

Pourquoi ce Gryffondor ? Me direz-vous. Eh ben rien qu'avec ses yeux je peux m'évader à la mer, rien qu'avec son visage, je peux assister à de grands spectacles, et son corps… Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de regarder son corps !

S'il pouvait juste ouvrir les yeux et quitter cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout (qui est sympa, soit dit en passant… Tant qu'elle est éloignée de lui) arrêter de penser que nous, les Serpentards, sommes des rebus (bon je l'admets avec Dray qui ne cesse de les provoquer alors que je sais qu'il ne peut pas se passer de Potter...)

La guerre est finie. Nous nous sommes battus pour le même camp.

Oui, je veux juste Ronald Weasley.

**Blaise Zabini**

**...**

**Monsieur,**

Je ne vous cache pas que je n'ai pas compris votre histoire. Vous êtes un sorcier puissant vivant chez les Moldus ? Mais si vous êtes si puissant, pourquoi vivre chez ces … gens sans intérêt ? Et quel est votre rang parmi nous ? Êtes-vous un Sang-Pur ? Pourquoi les Moldus vous appellent « Père » et non « Maitre » ?

Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions. Je ne suis pas raciste comme l'a été Vous-Savez-Qui, mais je reconnais qu'ils ne servent à rien, étant donné qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire. Prenez-vous comme exemple: ils sont obligés de vous attendre pour exaucer leurs vœux !

Autre chose, pourquoi devons-nous vous écrire ? Je ne vois pas un Serpentard s'installer sur la table de la Grande Salle afin de faire cette lettre, mais 50 points, ce n'est pas rien, hein ? Il faut que Serpentard gagne la coupe des Quatre Maison, C'est primordial ! Nous sommes les meilleurs, nous avons montré notre bravoure durant cette guerre en nous opposant à nos géniteurs, il est normal que nous méritions cette récompense ! Donc c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ose vous écrire.

McGonagall a dit que l'on pouvait tout vous demander… Alors voilà : Je veux lancer ma gamme de beauté. Une gamme qui ira à chaque type de peau de sorcier. Et même si les sorcières sont coquettes, il n'ya aucune marque qui se distingue des autres. Je veux créer du Renouveau, du Prestige… Du Rêve !

Je m'entourerais des meilleurs botanistes et des meilleurs potionnistes comme Dray.

Parlons de celui là… Il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux ! Il doit arrêter ces enfantillages avec Potter, il n'y a qu'eux que cela amuse. Et quand il aura compris que le Balafré lui est indispensable, il pourra peut être penser à redorer son nom de famille… Et pas avec moi ! Malgré les rumeurs, Dray est trop occupé avec Potter pour me regarder. Je m'en suis fait une raison. C'est dommage, j'aurai bien aimé une union entre nos deux familles.

Bref, Monsieur Noël, je pense vous avoir dit tout ce que je voulais. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais une réponse de votre part, alors je me contenterais de vous saluer.

Cordialement,

**Pansy Parkinson.**

* * *

**Pour demain l'indice est « Carte et Cape = ? »**

**Bon, vous êtes content ? 3 pour le prix d'un ! Merci à Donna pour ça hein !**

**Sinon, pour demain, si vous ne réussissez pas à trouver l'indice, je vous promets que je ne vous aiderais pas pour comprendre la lettre d'Harry !**

**votre dévouée EliH**


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèvesmême après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **:Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir DragoMalefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldues, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposés d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Nous voilà dans la dernière ligne droite ! J-3… Pour aujourd'hui ce que nous vous proposonsest assez spéciale. On a lu toutes vos reviews et on a pensé faire un petit clin d'œil à l'une d'entre vous. (EliH : t'as intérêt à te reconnaître avec ton délire sur Sirius ! )**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_La lettre que nous allons lire est différente des autres. Non pas par sa couleur ou encore celle de son écriture car depuis que nous avons commencé à lire vos lettres, nous en avons vu de toutes les couleurs et certaines étaient même parfumées ! Non, la lettre d'aujourd'hui (EliH: qui sont des lettres en réalité) était différente par son état .On vous explique : Le parchemin avait jauni et..._

_C'est un élève de Gryffondor qui les a trouvés et a décidé de les mettre dans la boîte aux lettres. Après tout, c'était des lettres au Père Noël et qui plus est, venant d'élèves inconnus de Gryffondor ! Donc des points en plus !_

_Alors voilà ce que ces lettres disent :_

**Yo Père Noël,**

Avec les Maraudeurs, on s'est amusé à t'écrire des lettres. La raison précise ? Eh bien, tu m'intrigues. C'est vrai quoi ! Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi ! Ou plutôt, je n'avais jamais prêté attention aux rumeurs sur toi. Mais récemment, une première année à raconter à ses camarades qu'à cette période, un gros monsieur en rouge et blanc se préparait pour faire le tour du monde le jour de Noël et offrait des cadeaux. Ça m'a intrigué.

Je lui ai demandée plus de détails et tu m'as _siriusement_ intrigué ! Alors si on a été sage, on peut avoir ce qu'on veut ? C'est-à-dire, « ce qu'on veut » ? Des objets ? Des êtres vivants ? Les pouvoirs ? C'est bien trop vague !

Mais si tu existes, ça serait génial si tu réalisais mes rêves:

- Que Lily Evans m'épouse après Poudlard. J'ai durement acquis le droit d'être son petit-ami ! Il faut bien passer à l'étape supérieure !

- Qu'avec Sirius, on soit vraiment frères de sang.

- Que Remus, bah il soit moins sévère avec Sirius et moi quand on fait des coups bas aux Serpentard et que c'est tout à fait mériter.

- Que Voldemort crève.

- Que je devienne Auror comme mon père !

- Un produit anti-gras pour Snivellus (je suis gentil, je pense aux autres )

- Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

C'est cool de t'écrire une lettre ! Ça fait penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre.

**James Potter**

…

**Bonjour,**

Je me sens ridicule. Mais James me tient par la queue et j'ai pas le choix.

Ah MERDE ! N'imaginez pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai dit ça, pour dire… qu'il… j'ai pas le choix ! C'est tout ! Putain, si je tiens Prongs, je l'étripe, frère ou pas frère !

Je m'appelle Sirius Black et j'ai dix-sept ans. Je n'ai pas envie de vous écrire une lettre, surtout que c'est pour les gosses, et parce que c'est moldu. Je suis un sorcier ! Je peux tout avoir ! Alors vous écrire ? Ridicule. _Siriusement_, vous m'imaginez écrire une lettre à un bonhomme que je connais même pas et qui relève du mythe ?

Mais j'ai pas le choix. James possède le mot de passe de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle et il y a une certaine… Habbot qui s'y trouve et que j'aimerais bien me faire…

Jouons le jeu ! Et oublions après !

Je veux… je veux…

Que James soit mon frère pour toujours.

- Que Remus se lâche un peu. C'est pas parce que les ASPICS arrivent en fin d'année qu'il ne va pas les réussir ! J'imaginerais plus Peter les foirer ! Ha !

- Remus gère comme préfet depuis deux ans, donc il va s'en sortir !

- Celui que je vois encore moins réussir que Peter, c'est Snivellus. Ce type est tellement porté sur la magie noire qu'il ne doit même pas savoir lancer le sort de Lévitation !

- Et après lui… James. Il est préfet-en-chef ! Vous voyez la blague que Dumbledore lui a fait ? J'étais là quand il a ouvert sa lettre et que l'insigne des préfet-en-chef est tombé, j'étais plié de rire ! Et les parents de James se sont demandés si c'était vraie pendant toutes les vacances d'été !

Mais je m'éloigne du sujet…

-Je ne veux plus être considéré comme un Black. Cette famille me dégoûte trop.

- Je veux… aussi… me battre contre les Mangemorts ! Leur faire mordre la poussière ! Surtout en sachant qu'il y a Lulu Malfoy et Snivellus et… ma très chère cousine, Bellatrix !

-Ah, et je veux plein de filles aussi !

Bon, je n'ai plus rien à dire. J'ai pas beaucoup de choses à demander puisque j'ai déjà tout.

**Sirius Black**

…

**Cher Père Noël,**

Si je m'attendais à te réécrire une lettre onze ans plus tard… Mais James veut qu'on se prête au jeu, et je pense que ça fera du bien à tous.

La guerre bat son plein à l'extérieur de Poudlard et on le ressent même ici, alors que c'est le lieu le plus sécurisé du monde sorcier.

Je voudrais tellement que cette guerre cesse. Les loups-garous étaient déjà mal vus avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est devenu pire depuis que Greyback est venu à lui, avec sa meute.

Greyback… Père Noël, tu te rappelles peut-être, mais c'est lui qui m'a mordu, quand j'étais petit. Et je t'ai supplié de me faire redevenir un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais comme tu n'as pas exaucé mon rêve, j'ai cessé de croire en toi. Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus tard que j'ai appris que tu n'existais vraiment pas. Ça m'a fait un choc.

J'en ris maintenant. Et je me retiens de pleurer en même temps.

On m'a offert sept années au paradis. Dans quelques mois, je retomberais en enfer. Poudlard n'est pas le monde. Ici, j'ai pu vivre comme n'importe quel petit sorcier. Je suis même devenu préfet, et j'ai pu avoir des amis qui m'acceptaient comme j'étais. Mais que sera ma vie lorsque j'aurais quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Mes amis vont-ils se retourner contre moi ? Vais-je perdre leur confiance ? Vais-je trouver un travail ? Je suis un loup-garou. Que je le veuille ou non, je suis un loup-garou. Et tout le monde hait les loups-garous.

Je n'aurais pas de descendance, je mourrais sûrement tout seul, ignoré de tous…

Mais même si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas que les autres souffrent.

Père Noël, je te fais le vœu… que James et Lily vivent heureux après Poudlard. Que Sirius s'assagisse un peu et que Peter ait confiance en soi. Il a de la capacité. Mais James et Sirius lui font de l'ombre et Peter reste donc à une place très inférieure à la sienne.

Père Noël, que mes amis survivent à la guerre. Et que Voldemort disparaisse.

**Remus Lupin.**

…

**Cher Père Noël,**

Je voudrer avoir plus de pouvoire.

Être populair.

Survivre à la guerre.

Avoir une bonne protecssion pendan la guerre.

Avoir mes ASPICS.

Ne pas mourire.

Être plus mince et plus bau.

Savoir jouer au Quidditch comme James.

Avoir de l'argent comme James.

Être intelijen comme Remus.

Être douer en magie comme Sirius…

Avoir un stoc de FellixFellicisse qui m'aidera à survivre jusqu'à la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, c'est bien, non ?

**Peter Pettigrow**

* * *

**Pour demain l'indice est « Le RETOUR »**

**Vous avez aimé ? Est-ce que vous aimez ? Je suis sûr que vous avez détesté. Les fautes chez Peter sont totalement justifiées ! À Demain !**

**EliH**


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèvesmême après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **:Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'AlbusDumbledorecaché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir DragoMalefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldues, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposés d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**Voilà on arrive à la fin. On voulait faire quelque chose de grand, mais finalement on s'est dit qu'on devrait vous écouter. **

**Minerve, merci pour tes reviews. Ta dernière nous a fait rire et c'est à toi que nous dédions ce chapitre. **

**Après tout on ne pouvait pas finir sur quelque chose de flou, n'est ce pas ?**

* * *

**Cher Père Noël**.

Je sais, je vous ai déjà écrit une lettre. Mais… il s'est passé quelque chose ce week-end.

Samedi dernier il y avait un match de Qudditch entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Et Potter areçu un Cognard en plein ventre.

Et comme cet abruti ne tenait son balai que d'une main, étant donné qu'il essayait d'attraper le vif d'or de l'autre au même moment (Chose qu'il a fait), il est tombé de plus de 30 mètres.

Et même si sa maison a remporté ce match, personne ne s'est soucié du score.

Lorsqu'il tombait… mon cœur a failli lâcher. C'était comme si… Je perdais quelque chose. Et même si aujourd'hui il est à l'infirmerie, et que Pomfresh l'a soigné et l'a mis dans un coma réparateur, je me sens … vide.

Il n'est plus dans les parages. Je ne peux plus voir ses yeux. Ni son sourire. Je ne peux plus entendre le son de sa voix. Même si c'est pour m'insulter.

Si j'ai bonne mémoire, on dit de vous que vous pouvez exhausser nos vœux… Et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes obligés de vous écrire.

Alors oubliez tout ce que je vous ai dit dans ma première lettre.

Ne retenez qu'une seule demande de ma part :

Je veux Harry Potter à mes cotés.

De cette manière, je ne me sentirai plus seul…plus vide.

Oui, je le veux à mes cotés pour toujours.

**DragoMalefoy**.

* * *

**Pour demain l'indice est… Franchement faut-il le préciser ?**

ET voilà ! Donna galérait pour trouver quelqu'un et elle a relevé mon défi: DRACO LE RETOUUUUUUR ! Vous en pensez quoi ? A-t-il des tendances Poufsouffle cachées ? :p

EliH


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèves même après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **:Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'Albus Dumbledore caché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir DragoMalefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldues, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposés d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

**La dernière lettre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cher Papa Noël,**

Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Et je sais qui vous êtes.

Vous savez, j'ai toujours voulu vous

Ecrire une lettre. Pour avoir

Un cadeau. Mais avec Dudley et ses parents, je n'avais droit à rien.

X raisons pour que je sois puni le jour de Noël

Dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Rien d'autre à manger qu'un morceau de pain avec un peu d'eau.

Alors quand j'ai passé mon premier Noël à Poudlard,

Ca a été merveilleux. Mon plus beau souvenir !

On s'est beaucoup amusé avec Ron et j'ai eu mes premiers cadeaux.

Merci de continuer à combler le vide laissé par mes parents et mon parrain

Avec la présence de mes amis et des Weasley. Et de

Lui. Va

Falloir mettre les bouchées doubles si vous voulez accomplir mon cadeau

Ou vous ferez d'un pauvre orphelin, un garçon triste pour le jour de Noël.

Y compris pour les autres jours.

**Harry Potter**

* * *

**Pour demain… On finit par un épilogue ?**

**Ps: j'espère que vous avez compris ce qu'est un acrostiche, sinon, la lettre d'Harry tombe totalement à l'eau...**

**N'avez-vous pas l'impression que Draco comme Harry se sont interchangés leurs caractère ? J'ai adoré voir ça !**

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup de nous avoir lus et de nous avoir suivis dans cette aventure ! On espère vous retrouver dans d'autres histoires, autant celles de Donnaqueenly et les miennes et Joyeux Noël !**

**EliH.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre** : Lettres au Père Noël ou Comment Dumbledore arrive à manipuler ses élèvesmême après la mort.

**Epoque** : 7eme année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Une idée folle d'EliH. Et si nos héros écrivaient au Père Noël ?

**Auteurs**: EliH et donnaqueenly

**Résumé **:Après la guerre, on retrouve le testament d'AlbusDumbledorecaché dans son bureau. Il est fait mention de plusieurs choses, mais le plus intriguant c'est la demande aux habitants de Poudlard d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël en suivant son propre modèle de lettre.

Et comme ce fut sa dernière volonté, l'école tout entière va devoir s'y mettre.

**Couple** : HP/DM sous entendu.

**Disclamer** : On ne va pas s'attarder dessus, tout le monde le sait. Tout est à JKR. Dommage, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir DragoMalefoy et EliH louche depuis une éternité sur un ténébreux de Serpentard….

**Rating **: K

**Note des auteurs**: On a osé ! On sait que leur monde est différent du nôtre, la plus part nous snobe pour la simple raison que nous sommes Moldues, alors nous l'avons fait. On leur a imposés d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël. Rien d'extraordinaire, direz vous, mais certains nous ont ries au nez en se moquant de nos croyances ridicules. Nous sommes donc parties voir Dumbledore. Résultats des courses : Obligation pour tout le monde d'écrire cette lettre !

Voyons le résultat, voulez vous ?

donnaqueenly.

* * *

**Epilogue**

C'était une nuit froide mais calme. Nous étions la nuit du 25 au 26 décembre.

Le château dormait. Il devait être très tard car personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs. Mais dirigeons nous vers une pièce importante du château. Je ne parle pas de la Grande Salle mais de la pièce où les plus grandes décisions de Poudlard étaient prises. Oui, je vous parle de cette pièce circulaire qui se trouve être le bureau de la directrice.

Oh, ne vous en faites pas, Minerva McGonagall ne se trouvait pas en ce lieu, elle dormait dans son lit d'un sommeil réparateur. Elle en aurait besoin car vu ce qui l'attendait le lendemain…

Non ce bureau, n'était pas vide. Il était faiblement éclairé et était orné de plusieurs tableaux dont la plupart était vide. Que voulez vous, nous sommes à Poudlard et ici, contrairement à chez nous, les personnages des tableaux prennent vie. Mais je ne vous apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, les tableaux du bureau circulaire étaient vide à l'exception de deux: celui de l'ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, à qui nous avons fait la demande des lettres au début du mois, et celui de Severus Snape, ancien professeur - très craint et détesté - de Potion de ce château mais aussi directeur pendant une période très courte.

Ils étaient en pleine conversation et si le brun semblait agacé, le plus vieux arborait un sourire en forme de croissant de lune.

Mais rapprochons nous pour écouter leur discussion:

- Comment avez-vous pu, Albus ! s'écria le maître de potion. Vous avez laissé deux moldues se jouer de nous?

- Allons, Severus… N'avez-vous pas écrit une lettre, vous aussi?

- Oui, mais ça, c'était avant que je sache que cette histoire de Père Noël n'était qu'une légende !

- Une légende ? Allons, mon cher ami, cet homme existe vraiment ! Ces deux moldues ont juste été curieuses de savoir comment réagiraient nos élèves avec leur croyance !

- C'était juste pour satisfaire leur curiosité ?! Albus, elles connaissent notre monde !

- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour rien, même si elles parleraient, personne ne les croirait ! Nous sommes tranquilles. Seul le Père Noël lira ces lettres.

- Albus… Je ne dis plus rien… Comment pouvez-vous leur faire confiance ? Imaginez qu'elles…

- Severus, je vous dis qu'elles ne parleront pas. Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous êtes si irritable ce soir ? Cette journée a été marquée de tous les rires des élèves lorsqu'ils ont ouvert leurs cadeaux. Vous devriez être heureux… Votre protégé, Monsieur Malfoy, n'a-t-il pas été satisfait ?

A ces mots, une fureur sembla s'emparer du brun avant de dire:

- Ne me parlez pas de cet idiot de Malfoy !

- Severus ? Vous me faites peur. Qu'a-t-il fait pour qu'il mérite votre colère ?

- Il s'est mis en couple avec cet énergumène de bon à rien de Potter !

- Malefoy et Potter ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Et comment ! Ils se sont embrassés juste devant mon tableau ! Oh Salazar, pourquoi m'avoir infligé ça ?

- Les deux Princes sont ensemble ?

- Arrêtez de sourire, Albus. Là, c'est vous qui faites peur.

L'ancien directeur haussa les épaules et dit:

- De toute façon, je pense qu'avec eux, cela va rester secret…

- Détrompez-vous ! Le petit Crivey était présent. Caché, mais présent. Et il semblerait qu'il ait reçu un appareil photo ce Noël. Il a donc pu immortaliser cette affreuse image, et je mets ma main au feu que demain, tout le monde serait au courant !

- Ah bon ? Voilà qui est fort intéressant… Voyez-vous, mon cher Severus, avec ça les maisons vont se rapprocher…

- Oh arrêtez avec votre réunion des maisons !

- Au contraire, cela prouve que ces deux moldues ont raison !

- ... Quoi ?

- Dans ma lettre au Père Noël, j'ai demandé que les maisons se réunissent. Et surtout qu'il y ait un rapprochement entre Harry et Drago…

- Vous avez demandé…

- Ne faites pas celui qui ne voyait rien ! Ils se cherchaient depuis trop longtemps ! De toute façon cela prouve que le Père Noël existe… Il faudra peut être instaurer ces lettres comme tradition de Noël… Il faudrait que j'en parle à Minerva… Severus ? Où allez-vous ?

- Je dois vérifier quelque chose… James Potter…

- James Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Devant le silence qui lui répondit, Dumbledore haussa à nouveau les épaule et s'en alla de son coté.

Le bureau redevint silencieux. Mais nous, nous n'allons pas nous attarder plus longtemps. Nous allons les laisser entre eux.

Après tout, il s'agit de leur monde.

* * *

**Joyeux Noël, tout le monde!**

**De Donnaqueenly****: Cat240, on espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, car il t'est dédié. **

**A tout les autres, merci de nous avoir lut et soutenus avec vos reviews jusque là. On espère vous revoir bientôt. Bise et bonne fêtes!**

**De Elih****: Je tiens à le dire, c'est Donna qui a tapé ça et j'ai juste corrigé, je n'ai pas cherché à faire autre chose parce que j'ai juste trop aimé ce qu'elle a fait x)**

**Merci à tous et à toutes de nous avoir suivies pendant un mois ! Vous êtes… oh !**

* * *

Il y eut un scintillement dans l'air, puis un autre. Une fenêtre du bureau se déverrouilla et une ombre y pénétra.

Il enleva son bonnet, que la neige avait rendu blanche et fit un tour sur lui-même.

Poudlard. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y était pas retourné… Il remarqua le Choixpeau sur une étagère et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Oui, ça faisait bien longtemps.

Il repéra un tout petit sapin sur la table directoriale et y passa le doigt. Il se mit à illuminer. Cette année avait été épuisante. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir autant de lettres, et surtout, venant de cette école. Où les adolescents ne croyaient plus en grand chose.

Mais il était le Père Noël, et le Père Noël donnait des cadeaux. Les souhaits n'étaient pas son fort, mais avec l'aide de Cupidon et de son amie la Chance, certaines lettres avaient reçu une réponse positive, ou bien l'auraient plus tard. Il n'y avait qu'une seule lettre qu'il avait ignorée: Celle d'un certain Argus Rusard. Père Fouettard en ferait son affaire…

Maintenant que son travail était terminé pour l'année, il pouvait se promener un peu. Et il avait opté pour une visite à Poudlard. En jetant un coup d'oeil aux tableaux vides, il remarqua le portrait d'un vieil homme avec des lunettes en forme de demi-lune qui le fixait, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

- Bonsoir, Père Noël.

Père Noël afficha un regard étonné avant de sourire à son tour.

- Ho Ho Ho, joyeux Noël, Albus.

Il y eut un autre scintillement, puis l'ombre disparue.

La fenêtre se referma avec douceur et Dumbledore put s'endormir, en paix avec lui-même.

**(Voilà, on peut quand même dire joyeux noël hein ? :o J'espère avoir réparé ma bévue ^^)**

**Au revoir, à la prochaine !**

**Donnaqueenly et EliH.**


End file.
